


Shotgun

by screamingriotboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Smoking, sfw, shotgunning cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingriotboy/pseuds/screamingriotboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has never tried a cigarette before, and Gamzee just makes it look to sexy to pass up. But he doesn't know how to make this work, Gamzee though is willing to help his babe out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

      You'd always wanted to try it really. Your father smoked, your boyfriend smokes, hell, even Kankri has smoked a few times. You never tried it because it smelled horrible, it left a nasty picture of a person when they stopped, and your mom had begged you not to do it. And you would rather carve a Cheshire smile into your face than hurt your mom,the big mama's boy that you are.

But now you're going deaf to her voice as you sit on this wall and watch Gamzee pull the cancer stick from his lips and blow a waft of wispy smoke into the chilly air. It has to be the sexiest thing you've ever seen him do. You jump down and sidle over in front of him, leaning against him and wrap your arms around his waist. Gamzee tilts his head back and blows a ring of smoke, letting the last of it dribble away before he looks down and acknowledges you with a smile.

"Hey babe, what's up with my lovely little motherfucker?" He wraps a complacent arm around your hips and pulls you even closer to his body, taking another drag. You give him a gentle squeeze and tilt your chin up.

"Give me a drag?"

He doesn't respond, just takes a long, slow breath of his cigarette and lets the smoke billow from a crack in his lips. You frown at him for ignoring you and bark, "Oi! It's a yes or no question you dunderfuck! Are you even fucking- mmnh!!"

Gamzee cuts you off with a hand over your mouth; it doesn't stop you, just ignites another string of angry curses. He smiles fondly down at you and gently kisses your forehead. This calms the tirade, that bastard...

He turns away from you and takes another breath from the cigarette, keeping a careful eye trained on you. It makes you squirm and flush. He grins and holds the smoke leaning down to press his lips to yours, easily maneuvering them open. You cling loosely to him as he blows the smoke into your mouth; its not horrible- but it tastes weird and makes your throat and tongue burn, but he makes you hold it with a kiss until your eyes begin to water from lack of air and the burn. When he pulls away you sputter trying to exhale calmly, falling into a coughing fit. Gamzee laughs and pats your back until you can breathe again.

"F-fuck," you cough. He kisses your eyelid and smiles.

"You okay down there Karbro? You were all up and losing your shit there!" He chuckles and cards his fingers through your hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," you grind out, adverting your gaze from his grin.

"Cute little motherfucker," he coos, snickering.

You whip up to curse his name, but he presses his lips to yours and breathes you more smoke. Its less painful this time, still mildly disgusting but slightly pleasurable; you let your head fall back from him feeling a little sick. He catches you and pulls you back to his body. You are seriously considering that you are going to throw up. He snickers.

"Aww, what's wrong motherfucker? You don't all up and look so fucking good!" 

If you didn't feel like you were about to be horribly sick you would punch that smirk off his face.

"You fucking ass, that wasn't a cigarette was it," you accuse.

Fuck, your mouth tastes disgusting. He holds you tighter and snickers again.

"It was, this is just what your first time feels like, babe."

You groan.


End file.
